


daddies' little girl

by overthehorizon (tothemooon), tothemooon



Series: Hailey, like the comet [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, First Day of School, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that's all I can write apparently, honestly, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/overthehorizon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hailey's first day of school. Louis supposes they’re lucky she is <em>this</em> excited. It could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddies' little girl

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, it was my niece's first day of school earlier this week, so that's pretty much where i got the idea. it's sort of a continuation (i guess?) from my other fic-which i would link here but alas I have no idea how to do that-but it can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> also, i was thinking about making this into a series, mostly because i kind of fell in love with Hailey's character, but i'm not really sure. what do you guys think? any suggestions?
> 
> oh, title's from michael buble's daddy's little girl (kind of anyway) because it's late and i couldn't think of a better title.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Hailey is standing by the front door, the slightly oversized Spiderman backpack she had insisted on and Louis had helped her pick out (she had inherited her Daddy’s love for Marvel superheroes, obviously; Louis is proud, what can he say) sitting snuggly on her shoulders, bouncing on her toes and vibrating with excitement and Louis is not freaking out.

He is _not_. He’s totally cool about it. Louis Tomlinson-Styles is the _epitome_ of cool.

“Papa, hurry _up,_ ” Hailey whines, hands on her hip, while the sound of Harry moving around echoes from upstairs. “We’re gonna be _late.”_

Louis smiles, soft and fond as he places a soothing hand over Hailey’s hair, put up in curly pigtails and held back with pink ribbons to match her knitted pink sweater with the little bear with cowboy boots-her absolute favorite and a gift from her Aunt Gemma-and honestly, Louis is not biased, but he’s pretty sure his daughter will be the prettiest little six-year old there.

“We’ve still got plenty of time, little bug,” he says and Hailey sighs, her lips forming into a little pout to rival his own. “We won’t be late, I promise.”

“But I wanna go _now_.”

Louis supposes they’re lucky that Hailey is _this_ excited for kindergarten. It really isn’t surprising, considering she had chattered away excitedly about _finally_ being able to go to school on her first day of preschool, instead of wailing and clinging to their leg and begging not to go, as some of the other kids had. It’s all she’s been able to talk about the whole summer, about finally going off to big girl school and staying the whole day.

Louis grins as he turns his head, calling for his husband. “Haz? We’re getting impatient over here.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Harry says as he bounds down the stairs, their ten-month old son in one arm, a small diaper bag tucked in the other. He stops in the entryway, handing Luke over to Louis as he reaches down to pull on his shoes. “Okay. All set, Bug?”

Hailey grins as she nods her head, her springy curls bouncing every which way. “Yep, I’ve got everything I need,” she says proudly and Louis raises an eyebrow, placing the hand that isn’t holding Luke on his hip.

“Oh, do we now?” he asks, and Hailey nods again, grin never wavering. Louis doesn’t miss the way Harry rolls his eyes, somehow still so, _so_ fond as he lets out a little sigh as if to say, _here we go._

“Uh-huh, Papa helped me pack!” she informs him happily.

 “So you’ve got your pencils?”

“Yes.”

“Crayons?”

“Mhm.”

“Lunchbox?”

Hailey nods, holding up the pink and purple metal lunchbox with that new boy band all the girls are raving about, and honestly, why his daughter is even obsessed with a boy band is beyond Louis. He thinks they’re stupid; he totally blames Niall.

 “Note-”

“Lou,” Harry cuts him off, his tone of voice is slightly exasperated, but the effect is lost because Louis can detect a hint of amusement hidden beneath the slight irritation he’s trying to adopt.

“What, Harold?” he asks, feigning innocence as he turns to look at his husband. “I’m just trying to make sure Hailey has everything ready.”

Harry gives him a pointed look and Louis sighs, pout coming out at full force. “Fine _. Fine._ You know, I’m just trying to be a good father and make sure my daughter has everything she needs on her first day of school I don’t know what’s your problem but if you want to-”

“Lou,” Harry cuts him off again, and this time, he can’t quite contain the amusement, laced with fondness, out of his voice.

“Fine,” Louis huffs again, turning to look at Hailey, who’s looking at them, eyes wide and looking as if she’s three seconds away from bolting out the door, despite what her daddies have told her about not opening the door by herself.

“Can we go _now_?” she asks, bouncing impatiently on her toes.

“Yes, Bug, we can go now,” Harry says as he reaches out to open the door, and Hailey all but runs out, just a flash of pink and denim as she rushes to the Range Rover and comes to a stop by her door, waiting for someone to help her up.  “C’mon, hurry up!” she calls and Harry chuckles, pausing by the door as he turns to look at Louis.

“You okay, boo?” he asks, his voice going soft and concerned and Louis waves him away, plastering on a grin.

“Just peachy,” he says, and Harry raises his eyebrows as if he doesn’t quite believe him.

“Lou,” Harry starts, but Louis stops him, shaking his head, giving a pointed look at Hailey, who’s looking at them from under her eyebrows, hands on her hips and looking put upon as if her daddies are absolutely _torturing_ her by making her _wait_.

He brushes past Harry, giving him what he hopes is a reassuring smile as he walks out to the car, leaving his husband to lock behind him. He reaches out to unlock the car door for Hailey, who clambers in rapidly, climbing onto her booster seat, placing her backpack carefully next to her as Louis walks around the car. He places Luke into his car seat, who babbles incoherently at him, chubby little arms waving around and Louis hums, smiling down at his son.

“Mhm, that’s right, love, we’re taking Hailey to her first day of school,” he says, clicking the final restraints into place as Harry makes sure Hailey is all strapped in, before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Louis follows suit, climbing in to his own seat and buckling up and no sooner has Harry started the car, does Hailey take off chattering excitedly about her teacher, Ms. Edwards with her purple-colored hair and flower crown, whom they had met the week earlier at open house –so as to make things easier and help acquaint the kids, as well as the parents with the teacher and their new classroom, so that it’s not quite so scary their first day of school, Louis had been told by a quite chipper Ms. Edwards-and about Dylan and Emma, her two _new_ friends she had made while at the open house and about everything she hopes to learn, for the short ten-minute drive to her school.

Harry indulges her, nodding along and giving his input every time he can, while Luke gurgles in the seat next to her, and Louis stays silent, only humming noncommittally every once in a while to give off the illusion that he’s listening as he stares out the window.  Harry keeps giving him these concerned little looks from the corner of his eye, as if he’s worried Louis will lose all self-restraint and reach out for the wheel and drive them back home, which, Louis would _never_ , he’s not stupid, but he appreciates the sentiment.

It isn’t until they’re about a block away from the school when Hailey falls silent, her cheerful demeanor diminishing  and Harry really does turn to look at him this time,  concerned etched all over his features. Louis frowns as he looks away from Harry, turning around in his seat to look back at Hailey. She’s got her brows furrowed, bottom lip curled between her teeth as she looks down at her boots and Louis _knows_ that look.

“Hailey, babe, what’s wrong?” Louis asks as Harry glances back at her from the rearview mirror, voice gentle and soft and Hailey looks up, her wide, green eyes finding Louis’.

Hailey says nothing, little lip trembling as she looks at Louis and Louis feels his face fall in concern.

“Why do you look so sad, baby? I thought you were excited for school.”

“I am,” Hailey whispers, her eyes falling back to the floor.

“Then, what’s wrong, little bug?”

“I just don’t want you to be sad, Daddy,” she says, voice so soft Louis has to strain to hear and he frowns, exchanging a quick look with Harry.

“What makes you say that, sweetheart?” he asks and Hailey shrugs her little shoulders, looking dejected.

“I heard you and Papa talking yesterday,” Hailey says finally, as Harry pulls over and puts the car in park, turning his body around to look at their daughter. “You said you were sad ‘cause I was leaving to school and I don’t want you to be sad, Daddy. I won’t go if you don’t want to.”

He can feel Harry’s gaze on him as he looks at Hailey, can feel the knot he had been trying to keep down all morning rise in his throat.

“Oh, darling,” he says, letting out a long sigh as he turns to look at Harry, who looks just as lost as he is. He turns back to look at Hailey, who’s looking at both her fathers in earnest, eyes wide and expressive as they’ve ever been and Louis tries to give her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “It’s not-baby, I _want_ you to go to school. I do want you to go to school and make new friends and learn new things. It makes me a little sad, yeah, but that’s only because you’re growing up so fast, sweetheart. And I think, maybe, I’m just not ready for you to grow up, yet.”

He looks down at his hands, letting out a small sigh and Harry reaches over, taking one of his hands in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. He looks up at his husband, who’s giving him a small smile and he returns it, before turning back to Hailey, whose brows are furrowed as if she doesn’t understand.

“But I’ll always be your little girl, daddy,” she says. “Papa says I’ll always be his little girl, right?”

She turns to look at Harry, who nods, eyes shinier than they were a minute ago and when he talks, his voice is hoarse, as if he’s holding back tears. “Of course, Bug. Always.”

“See?” she says, turning back to Louis and her grin is in full force, wide and dimply and missing a few teeth as, reminiscent of Harry’s own-minus the missing teeth, of course. “You don’t have to be sad, Daddy. I’ll always be your little girl, so you don’t have to worry!”

“I guess you’re right, little bug,” he says, giving Hailey a watery smile of his own as Harry turns around in his seat, clapping his hands, but not before giving Louis' own another squeeze.

“Alright, let’s go,” he says, giving Hailey a grin, who giggles in response. “Don’t wanna be late, do we Miss Tomlinson?”

“Nope,” she says, popping out the ‘p’ as Harry puts the car into drive. “ _Hurry_ , Papa.”

Harry gives him a smile as Louis reaches out for his hand again, placing it over the stick shift, as Hailey starts talking again, this time about how excited she is to go visit Granny Anne for the weekend and Louis feels a little lighter as they drive on.

The line for the drop-off isn’t very long, Louis notes as they pull up to the school, just as they had been instructed during the open house, and it isn’t even five minutes before they’re pulling up to the actual unloading area and Ms. Thirlwall, another teacher who they had met and had learned would be teaching the class across from Ms. Edwards, opens the door, greeting them cheerfully as she offers a hand to Hailey, which she takes, but not before reaching over to press a quick kiss to both her fathers’ cheeks and allowing them to do the same, giving another one to her little brother.

“Have a good day, Bug,” Harry calls as Hailey climbs off, throwing her backpack over her shoulders once more. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Hailey answers, giving them a big grin as she closes the door. She blows them a kiss, waving her hand, before she’s rushing off to the crowd of children milling about, who are being directed into the school by another teacher.

“Love you most,” Louis whispers as he watches his daughter walk toward the school, only stopping once she’s at the door, giving them another little wave, before disappearing from their view.

Louis turns to look at Harry, who’s giving him a soft smile as he pulls away from the curve, reaching out to tangle their hands once more.

“She’ll be okay, Lou,” Harry says, giving his hand another squeeze as Luke lets out a high-pitched ‘Da!’, his following giggles loud and cheerful, and Louis smiles, as he turns his head, resting it against the seat as he looks at his son, his sparkly blue eyes staring at his hands in deep fascination.

“Of course she will, Harold,” he says, giving Harry a haughty grin, “she’s a _Tomlinson_. It’s in her _blood._ ”

Harry only chuckles, shaking his head as he makes a left turn and Louis sighs, turning his head back to his son, who has now moved on to batting his hands against his seat, his wavy blonde hair only a blur as he shakes his head along to the music Harry has playing in the background.

“Don’t you grow up so fast, Luke,” he whispers and Luke looks at him, grinning widely before blowing a raspberry in response.

Louis laughs. Harry grins, eyes still glued to the road. Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i'm not sure about the ending. i just really wanted to finish it and post it up lol i might come back and change it later, when i'm not so tired.


End file.
